Breaking Promises
by achieving elysium
Summary: When Percy is kidnapped (go figure), the Seven are determined to find him. Meanwhile, Hazel's finding out just how powerful she is - as is Gaea. Soon enough, she goes missing, trying to find Percy alone. The blood of two demigods is what Gaea needs, and Percy and Hazel are perfect for the job. But escaping the enemy turns out to be harder than she expected. Post-SoN. AU. Trailer.


**Breaking Promises**  
>trailer (thing)<p>

-/-

_"But don't you _see_, little demigods?" Amphitrite asked, lifting up Percy's chin so they could see his blank, unseeing eyes. "He _can't_ fight for you anyway." She smiled suddenly then, her white teeth glinting in the strange, flickering light of the sea. _

_"He's a little bit too busy fighting his own war." There was a silence. Hazel's heart pounded, fast, against her ribs. She couldn't seem to get enough air, despite the sea goddess' promise that they would not be harmed. _

_She could practically hear the unasked question. She didn't want to say it; nobody did. Nobody wanted to know, yet each of them had a strange, burning desire to know. The word slipped from her tongue into the silence before she could stop herself._

_"Why?"_

-/-

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary,_  
><em>How does your garden grow?<em>  
><em>With silver bells and cockle shells<em>  
><em>And pretty maids all in a row.<em>  
><em>Tread carefully, daughter of Death-<em>  
><em>Let's see how your garden grows. <em>

-/-

_The note fluttered to the ground, and Hazel sat down heavily. She must have been pretty loud earlier, yelling at the eidolon to get away from her, to stop bothering her. The eidolon had been a messenger, then - after all, here was the message. _

_She knew exactly what it meant. Death followed her. If she wasn't careful, she'd be signing the contract of death for her friends. Shakily, she picked up the note and folded it, putting it in her pocket. The yells on the other side of the door were getting louder. She put on a brave face and yanked it open, looking at her friends. _

_"It's okay," she lied. "Just Gaea messing with my head again." Frank, her boyfriend, sighed in relief and took her hand. _

_"Careful, Haze." She just nodded and sent the Seven (or what remained of it) a reassuring smile, watching them file away in clusters. _

-/-

_Her fingers curled around the golden chain. She yanked it free from the ground, brushing off dark soil and coaxing the locket open. _

_It didn't matter if anyone saw her. It _had _been hers once, anyways._

-/-

_"I think she's waking up," a deep voice grunted._

_"Good," a softer, more feminine voice said. "Very good, daughter of Pluto. She did just what we asked her to."_

-/-

_"Let me go!" she yelled, struggling against the chains. "Percy!"_

-/-

_Her cousin knelt next to her and offered her his hand. He smiled. "Up you go, Hazel. I'm right behind you." She smiled, the feeling of safety secured by his steady hand, keeping her from falling. _

_"I got you, Haze. Don't worry, I got you."_

-/-

_And then Hazel knew, by the time they'd gotten to Percy, it had already been too late. She remembered Annabeth talking about all the quests they'd been on, one in particular, in which he'd washed up on Calypso's island, Ogygia. To lose a love to worse than death. _

_Looking at Annabeth, she supposed that prophecies, even finished ones, would come back to haunt the living, especially after being long dead._

-/-

_"We've got to get out of here."_

_"Right, Sherlock. Tell me that when we've actually found a way out." She almost slapped him for that. _

-/-

_She drew her sword, staring at the half-lidded face swirling in the earth in front of her. She remembered the feeling of drowning, of oil pressing in on all sides, filling her lungs. She remembered trying to breathe, trying her best to take in air, but it had never happened. She and her mother had died. _

_Hazel glared at Gaea. She wasn't about to let it happen again. _

-/-

_"Hey, Haze," someone said. The voice was surprisingly familiar. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, finding herself staring at blobs. Her vision swam in and out of focus. She sat up too quickly, gasping. _

_"Percy." A warm hand firmly pressed her down, and the boy in question sat down on the edge of her bed, bandages wrapped firmly around his waist. He smiled, though, not seeming to mind the fact that he wasn't supposed to be up and about._

_"Hey," he said. "It's okay. We're here now." He was exactly like she remembered, that pine needle and rain smell, his hair swept to the side, eyes glinting mischievously as he grinned again. _

_She smiled stupidly. "Yeah?"_

_"Yeah." And for once in the duration of the whole terrifying thing, she believed he was right this time. Hazel really did. _

-/-

* * *

><p><strong>So this is actually a trailer, because, Frankly, I'm not certain what exactly I'm doing. Another story on my list, but whatever. Ideas. <strong>

**This fandom is in ****_need_**** of a Percy/Hazel ****_bro-sis_**** fic with action; tada. Hazel's just really cute. And Percy. I love them. Percy=cousin/friend/person.**

**So. A taste of what I'll write, & my skills, which have improved from my first fic, which is horrible, yet people like it... Expect updates once a month, twice, because man have you seen my profile page. **

**For now, tell me what you think. I've got homework/projects, so I should go.** **Don't forget to drop a review! **

_achieving elysium_


End file.
